A trigger mechanism of this type is known from US 2003/0070342. The trigger mechanism disclosed in this publication also features a striking lever, two parallel striking springs that are assigned to the striking lever and act upon the striking lever in the firing direction, a trigger, a trigger rod that is connected to the trigger and a control element that is rotatably arranged in the striking lever and features a control element detent for engaging with a trigger rod detent of the trigger rod.